A Week With You
by ReadingxTherapy
Summary: Previously published on Wattpad. It's Saturday and Lily wakes up at Iain's with a nasty hangover. Neither of them can remember anything from the night before and Lily can't find her house keys. So, what will happen between them when they spend a week living together?
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday**

He opened his eyes. The sunlight peeking in from behind the curtain burned his eyes shut again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked several times, until his eyes had adjusted. He sighed.

One too many drinks, Iain, he scolded himself. He ran his hand from his nose to his hair and pressed down in attempt to quell the banging in his skull. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and clicked it on.

10:49am. Great. His shift started at 12.

Yawning, he placed his phone back on the table. He stretched... and his hand hit something in his bed. Someone in his bed. His eyes widened. Now he was awake. He slowly turned his head to see who it was.

Lily.

Oh no no no no. This is not how he wanted things to start off with her. He slept with her? Oh God, she was going to get the total wrong impression of him. He ducked his head under the duvet to check his decency, to find himself fully clothed. In yesterday's black jeans and blue shirt. He looked over at Lily; she was fast asleep, also in her dress and jacket from yesterday.

What happened last night? Puzzled, Iain dropped his head back onto the pillow and turned around to face Lily, as if her sleeping form would give him some clues. Her hair was still curled from yesterday and was strewn messily over his pillow. She was lying on her front, facing him and her arms were folded underneath the pillow. Streaks of gold glitter sparkled on her face and he wondered where they came from. She was so beautiful, even with bed hair and smudged make up. If only he could find the courage to tell her how beautiful he thought she was. He smiled at how wonderful it felt to wake up next to Lily.

She began stirring. She unfolded her arms out from under the pillow and stretched them out. Iain moved back to avoid getting hit in the head. Her arms fell to her side and Iain leaned up on one elbow, his chin resting on his hand and he watched her, amused. She groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow. Iain sympathised, the hangover making him want to do exactly the same.

Lily took a deep breath in and the scent made her head spin. It was an intoxicating smell, one that she become accustomed to over the last few months and one that left her reeling. Iain. She took another deep breath, relishing the musky smell. There was clearly something wrong with her if she felt she could sense Iain when he clearly wasn't there. She wouldn't call it love, but what else could you call it?

The scent made her head start to feel worse though and she turned over onto her back. She pressed a hand to her head and kept her eyes closed tight, immediately regretting whatever it was she did last night. Her hand instinctively shot out to grab her phone from the bedside drawer, but she hit a wall instead. She opened her eyes. A white wall. She looked down at the bed. Grey bedsheets, not her ivory ones. Oh God, where was she?

"Morning, Chuckles." That unmistakeable voice said drowsily from behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see Iain smiling down at her, leaning up on an elbow. Relief flooded through her. She wasn't at a complete stranger's house.

No, but she was at Iain's house. In his bed. Her face blushed red and she ducked her head underneath the covers, mirroring Iain's reaction. She heard Iain laughing and popped her head back up.

"Relax, Chuckles. Nothing happened." He pulled the covers off him slightly to reveal himself still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"So, we didn't..." She asked, still confused.

"No. We didn't." Iain said quieter, the smile falling from his face, feeling unsure of how Lily felt. She hadn't said much so far and he didn't miss the look of relief on her face when he confirmed it. Was she happy that they didn't sleep together? He looked down, upset.

Lily burst out laughing. Iain's head shot up. A hand to her face, she lay there giggling, a tint of pink in her cheeks. Iain smiled and the joined in the laughter. It was pretty funny. They were both clearly so drunk out of their minds last night, they didn't even manage to change. Iain's head fell to his pillow and they both turned to look at one another.

Their laughter dwindled away, and they both found themselves drowning in each other's eyes. They were silent now; neither had said a word for what could have been minutes.

"Coffee?" Iain asked, breaking the silence, yet keeping his gaze fixated on hers, compelled by the intensity flaming in her eyes.

"Yes please." She whispered.

They broke of their stare, realising how long they'd been there for. Iain swiftly threw his duvet off and jumped out of bed. Automatically, he slipped on his Batman dressing gown, and then remembered he wasn't wearing his PJs. Never mind.

"What time are you working today, Chuckles?" He asked as he popped his phone in his gown pocket.

"Umm... Saturday... night shift." She remembered, "9pm till 5am".

"Lucky! I'm supposed to be starting in an hour, at 12, finish at 8 in the evening."

"How is that lucky? Saturday night shifts are the worst! Too many drunks." Laughing, he sat on the bed, with his back to Lily to take his socks off from last night and put his slippers on. He smiled to himself. It was so nice and felt natural to have such a normal conversation with Lily. It felt so... perfect to have her with him, at home.

"Yeah, well, you have time to recover from this nasty hangover before work!" Hangover. That reminded him, "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked standing up and turning around to face her. She rubbed her eyes, clearly experiencing the same symptoms as him.

"No idea." She groaned, "We went to Louise's birthday party at the pub. That's all I remember. You?" She asked him, hoping he'd give her some clue. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a bad hangover. University, maybe?

"Nothing. Maybe it'll come back to us later on throughout the day," He shook his head, as if it would make the pounding in his head stop, and made his way over to the door. He opened the door then turned around and smiled, his eyes twinkling at seeing Lily in his bed.

"I'll tell you when the bathroom's free."

"Ok," she smiled back, then watched him leave and shut the door behind him. Lily fell back onto the pillows. What happened last night? She smiled to herself, when the realisation of where she actually was dawned on her. Iain's bed. Would she regret it if something did happen last night? She blushed profusely at the thought, yet couldn't help the spark of excitement that became ignited by the prospect. She looked around Iain's room. There was a shelf on the opposite wall immaculately lined with several 20" DC figures. Posters wallpapered the wall behind the shelf, displaying his evident love for DC. Dismayed, she sighed.

Marvel was definitely better.

 _ **A/N: So, this is my first fic I'm publishing on Fanfic! Thank you for reading, please do review, I'd love to know what you think x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_WritingisArt20: Thank you! And thank you for helping me set it up lol X_**

 ** _RedBelle94: Thank you so much! X_**

 ** _casfics:Thank you so much for reviewing! Your review made me smile and I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the good luck wishes- I need as much luck as I can get lol. Exams are nearly over so updates will be more frequent. Hope you enjoy this one X_**

 ** _A/N: Some technical issues updating this chapter, but hopefully it's all OK now. Enjoy! X_**

Still yawning, Iain opened the bathroom door to leave.

"Yeah mum, I'm coming I forgot my phone!" Gem yelled from downstairs. His head pulsated at Gemma's loud voice and he began storming down the stairs to tell her to shut up.

Shit! Lily! Iain quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Lily:

"stay there quietly till I tell you it's safe"

He was sure Lily wouldn't appreciate Gem teasing her and the rumour spreading all over the ED within 5 minutes, especially when it was not what it looks like. He took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face in attempt to hide his hangover. He didn't want Gem knowing he was partying the night before, when he told her yesterday she couldn't go a friend's party in a few weeks. He straightened his back and walked into the kitchen. Gem was tapping away at her phone near the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Gem!" He said almost too cheerily, "Where you off to?"

She shot him a quizzical look. "Mum and I are off to Bristol, remember? To stay with Aunt Kathy for a while." She looked him up and down. "Why did you sleep in your day clothes? Are you hung-over?"

He scoffed. "No."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." He walked over to the kettle and filled it up with water, Gem's accusing eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

"Why you still in yesterday's clothes then?"

He couldn't think of a decent excuse. He turned and stared at her, eyes still painfully wide open, back ramrod straight.

"I...Well..." he gestured with his hands, as if he could grab the words from thin air.

"You are! You are so hung-over! I can't believe you! You literally told me not to do that yesterday! Right, I'm going to that party, Iain! You're such a... what the word... hepocrate!" With that she stormed out of the room.

"It's hypocrite!" He called after her, immediately regretting it. She stomped back into the room, fuming.

"Oh, shut up, Iain!" She walked right up to him so they were face-to-face, "You're so lucky Mum's waiting outside for me coz I could really knock you out now. Aargh!" She smacked him on the arm and flicking her hair in his face, stormed out of the house again. He rubbed his arm- she had more power than he expected. The front door banged shut.

"stay there quietly till I tell you it's safe"

Lily read the text from Iain that had just beeped through her phone. Safe? What's that supposed to mean? Safe from who? Heeding his warning, she crept out of bed and tip-toed towards the bedroom door. She sat on her knees and pressed her ear to the door. She heard Iain open the kitchen door and then start talking to someone.

Who could that be? I'm sure Iain doesn't have housemates. She continued to try and listen to the conversation downstairs, when she heard a girl shouting. Relief flooded through her when she realised it was only Gemma, quenching the worry that unconsciously built up inside her when she heard a girl downstairs. She heard the front door bang shut and then waited a few seconds to hear where Iain was. Suddenly, she heard the kitchen door shut and Iain beginning to make his way up the stairs.

She jumped back onto her feet and clumsily stumbled into the shelf with Iain's carefully arranged DC collectibles, knocking some over with a domino effect. Panicking, she tried her best to rearrange them so he wouldn't realise and quickly grabbed the first thing she saw, and began to study it intensely, just as the door opened. She found herself holding a chrome Batman figurine, the largest and most expensive-looking one of them all. She was holding it upside down and studying the bottom for some reason, but it was too late to put it away.

Iain opened the door and looked at the bed with a cheeky smile on his face, which dropped when he saw she wasn't there. He glanced around the room and the smile came back on his face when he saw her looking at his collectibles. He came into the room and shut the door, and saw what she was holding. She held his prized, precious 27" Dark Knight chrome Batman figurine in her left hand at an awkward angle, looking like she was about to drop it. The figure was the centrepiece of his collection, which he had spent months searching for and spent quite a bit on too. Apprehensively, he approached her, with one hand out, as if she was holding a weapon.

"Lily, don't move," He said slow and steady, taking small steps towards her. She spun around at his voice, wielding the figurine carelessly in her hand. Her bright smile fell into confusion when she noticed his stance. His eyes were wide, and he slowly crept towards her with his knees bent as if he didn't want to startle her. He let out a pained gasp when she waved around the figurine and his hand which wasn't outstretched flew to his mouth.

"Iain, what's wrong with you?" She noticed the scared look on his face and panic began to set in. There's only one time someone looks at you like that. "Is there a bug on me?"

She became alarmed at the thought of a disgusting insect, or even worse, a spider, creeping all over her. She began screaming, jumping up and down, wiping her hands crazily over her body, along with the figurine.

"LILY, NO!" Iain yelled in terror and jumped across the distance remaining between them, fearing for his Batman. He reached around her for it and managed to grab it just before she let go to check her arms for any spiders. He clasped his hands around it and froze, closing his eyes and taking a huge sigh of relief. It was safe. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl before him. She was encased in his arms and was still squirming around and checking her arms for anything moving. After, confirming there was nothing on her arms, she looked down to begin scanning her stomach and sides. She was hysterical and still oblivious to the fact that Iain had her in his arms.

Iain looked down at her. She was panicking. Worried, he carefully placed his Batman back onto the shelf and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lily." He spoke softly at first but she ignored him. "Lily, look at me!" he ordered, louder this time, and she stopped squirming to look him in the eyes. "There's no bug. There wasn't a bug on you."

"But, why were you looking at me like that then? Why did you look so scared?"

"Because, you were wielding my Batman around like a maniac! You were going to drop him!"

Embarrassed she'd made such a fool of herself, she looked up at the figurine which stood on the shelf now. She should have known it was precious to him, it looked very expensive and he was clearly a huge DC fan. She looked back down at him and noticed how close he was holding her. Her cheeks tinted pink as she remembered how a few seconds ago she was in his arms, whilst she jumped around like an idiot.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Iain let go of her and took a step back.

"It's alright." He said with a sigh. "You weren't to know." He smiled at her and began to restructure his shelf, putting everything back to its rightful place.

"Besides, it was pretty funny watching you jump around like that terrified!" Still organising his shelf, he allowed a smirk to creep up onto his face. From the corner of his eye, he noticed how a small smile began to form on Lily's face too. He was glad, he didn't want her to be upset.

"Hey, you've got no room to speak. I heard from Gemma how terrified you were of a snake. Your 18 year old sister, Iain, managed to trap it whilst you sat whimpering in the corner!" She tapped him lightly on the arm and enjoyed taunting him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was not 'whimpering'. Snakes are lethal! Bugs, however, are not! Cheek!" He'd finished sorting his shelf and turned to face her. They both stared at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"Right, let's get that coffee, now then shall we, Princess Chuckles?" He bowed down, held one hand behind his back and gestured towards the door with the other.

"Yes!" She laughed, "And some painkillers."

"Oh, yes, please, Doctor." Laughing, Iain followed her out of the room and down the stairs. Lily suddenly stopped, making Iain bump into her.

"Where's Gemma? And your mum?" She turned around and moved closer towards him, whispering in his ear.

He smiled, "They've gone, they're not here". He whispered back into her ear then moved his head back to watch the relief set in on her face. She laughed at her panic, but stopped laughing, again realising how close she'd moved towards him to whisper to him. Quickly, she turned around and ignored the ball of excitement stirring in her stomach. She felt her hair flick his face and heard him inhale. Her head felt funny, not because of the hangover, she noticed, this was a different feeling.

They walked into the kitchen and made themselves some dry toast and coffee along with a painkiller each. Iain looked at the time, 11:30, he'd have to get dressed and leave now.

"I've got to get going soon, Lily. You're welcome to stay until you're ready to go home." Dismay lined his voice; he was having a lot of fun and didn't want this morning to end. It felt so lovely to share this time with Lily, she was so much looser and natural outside of work.

"Well, I'll wash up whilst you get changed, then I'll gather my stuff up and go." She realised she would have to leave soon, and felt unwanted. Would Iain want her to stay longer if he didn't have work to get to?

"No, no. Don't rush, take your time in leaving," Lily smiled inside, all uncertainty dissipating, "Here, take Gem's key and leave when you're ready. I'll take the key off you later on in the week." He picked Gem's key up from the counter where she left it and handed it over to her.

"Ok, thanks." She smiled at him, "Go and get dressed now, you're going to get late for work." Iain didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to work. He didn't want this morning to end. But he had to. Pouting, he got off the dining table chair and hung his head and moped out of the kitchen. Lily laughed at his immature behaviour and collected the dishes to wash.

A few minutes later, Iain popped his head into the kitchen.

"Alright, Chuckles. I'm off."

"Okay, thanks for this morning. I'll be off soon." She wiped her hands on a tea towel and smiled at him. Iain smiled back at her; he'd lost track of the number of times she'd smiled and laughed this morning. It'd been amazing, even if she did nearly kill his Batman.

"My pleasure, Chuckles. Bye." He winked at her and left the house with a huge grin on his face.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading and please do review- I'd love to know what you think x_**


End file.
